Prior art packaging machines for making capsules comprise, very briefly, a conveying line for moving the containers along a predetermined path in a feed direction.
In a first station along the feed path is located a system, where provided, for feeding a continuous web of sheet material which is located at least partly above the container conveying line and from which capsule bottom linings are cut and inserted into the containers.
In this station, each bottom lining is cut from the web, fed downwardly and inserted into the respective container. Where provided, in the same station, the bottom lining is sealed to the container.
Next, in a filling station, the containers are filled with a suitably measured quantity of the aromatic substance.
Downstream of the filling station along the feed direction, prior art machines comprise a station for closing the capsules where a cover is applied to each container.
In substantially the same way as with the bottom linings, the closing station is normally provided with a system for feeding a continuous web of film, which is located at least partly above the container conveying line and from which the covers are cut and applied to the mouth at the top of each container.
In this station, each cover is cut from the web, fed downwardly and applied and sealed to the respective container.
Generally speaking, to apply both the covers and, if provided, the bottom linings, the above mentioned operations are performed by actuator means equipped with knives for cutting the covers or the bottom linings, with pickup elements for holding the covers or the bottom linings and, if necessary, with sealers. The actuator means, spaced at the same spacing as the containers being processed, each basically comprise a rod movable between a raised position and a lowered position for applying/positioning the bottom lining or the cover in or on the container. At a position intermediate between the end positions, as mentioned, the bottom lining or the cover is cut from the respective continuous web.
In the specific case of the covers, since the same actuator element has to cut, position and seal the cover, the latter has to be cut to a size much larger than the size of the mouth at the top of the container, which means that much more material is used than is actually necessary to close the container.
Also, since the spacing and relative position of the containers on the line is substantially dictated by constructional requirements, the actuator means for cutting and positioning the covers and, if necessary, the bottom linings are, as already mentioned, spaced at the same spacing as the containers.
This configuration leads to the formation of large amounts of waste offcuts from the webs from which the covers and the bottom linings are cut.
In this context, the main technical purpose of this invention is to propose a packaging machine and method for making capsules which are free of the above mentioned disadvantages.